priceisrightfandomcom-20200216-history
Season 42 Showcases
The showcases from Season 42. Gallery The First Showcases of the 42nd Season (September 23, 2013, #6421K, aired out of order on October 18, originally rescheduled to air on October 14) showcases(10-18-2013)1.jpg showcases(10-18-2013)2.jpg showcases(10-18-2013)3.jpg showcases(10-18-2013)4.jpg showcases(10-18-2013)5.jpg showcases(10-18-2013)6.jpg showcases(10-18-2013)7.jpg showcases(10-18-2013)8.jpg showcases(10-18-2013)9.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $31,879. showcases(10-18-2013)10.jpg showcases(10-18-2013)11.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $34,529. showcases(10-18-2013)12.jpg showcases(10-18-2013)13.jpg showcases(10-18-2013)14.jpg showcases(10-18-2013)15.jpg showcases(10-18-2013)16.jpg showcases(10-18-2013)17.jpg First DSW of the 42nd Season during Big Money Week (September 24, 2013, $6422K, aired out of order on October 16, originally rescheduled to air on October 15) showcases(10-16-2013)1.jpg showcases(10-16-2013)2.jpg showcases(10-16-2013)3.jpg showcases(10-16-2013)4.jpg showcases(10-16-2013)5.jpg showcases(10-16-2013)6.jpg showcases(10-16-2013)7.jpg showcases(10-16-2013)8.jpg showcases(10-16-2013)9.jpg showcases(10-16-2013)10.jpg showcases(10-16-2013)11.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $34,354. showcases(10-16-2013)12.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $22,657. showcases(10-16-2013)13.jpg showcases(10-16-2013)14.jpg showcases(10-16-2013)15.jpg showcases(10-16-2013)16.jpg showcases(10-16-2013)17.jpg showcases(10-16-2013)18.jpg Big Money Week Showcases - Day 3 (September 25, 2013, #6423K, aired out of order on October 14, originally rescheduled to air on October 16) showcases(10-14-2013)1.jpg showcases(10-14-2013)2.jpg showcases(10-14-2013)3.jpg showcases(10-14-2013)4.jpg showcases(10-14-2013)5.jpg showcases(10-14-2013)6.jpg showcases(10-14-2013)7.jpg showcases(10-14-2013)8.jpg showcases(10-14-2013)9.jpg showcases(10-14-2013)10.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $29,707. showcases(10-14-2013)11.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $37,374. showcases(10-14-2013)12.jpg showcases(10-14-2013)13.jpg showcases(10-14-2013)14.jpg showcases(10-14-2013)15.jpg Big Money Week Showcases - Day 5 (September 27, 2013, #6425K, aired out of order on October 15, originally rescheduled to air on October 18) showcases(10-15-2013)1.jpg showcases(10-15-2013)2.jpg showcases(10-15-2013)3.jpg showcases(10-15-2013)4.jpg showcases(10-15-2013)5.jpg showcases(10-15-2013)6.jpg showcases(10-15-2013)7.jpg showcases(10-15-2013)8.jpg showcases(10-15-2013)9.jpg showcases(10-15-2013)10.jpg showcases(10-15-2013)11.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $25,266. showcases(10-15-2013)12.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $27,907. showcases(10-15-2013)13.jpg|Matthew has won a total of $29,272. showcases(10-15-2013)14.jpg showcases(10-15-2013)15.jpg showcases(10-15-2013)16.jpg showcases(10-15-2013)17.jpg Breast Cancer Awareness Showcases (October 8, 2013, #6442K, aired out of order on October 1) showcases(10-1-2013)1.jpg showcases(10-1-2013)2.jpg showcases(10-1-2013)3.jpg showcases(10-1-2013)4.jpg showcases(10-1-2013)5.jpg showcases(10-1-2013)6.jpg showcases(10-1-2013)7.jpg showcases(10-1-2013)8.jpg showcases(10-1-2013)9.jpg showcases(10-1-2013)10.jpg showcases(10-1-2013)11.jpg showcases(10-1-2013)12.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $39,589. showcases(10-1-2013)13.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $25,467. showcases(10-1-2013)14.jpg showcases(10-1-2013)15.jpg showcases(10-1-2013)16.jpg showcases(10-1-2013)17.jpg showcases(10-1-2013)18.jpg showcases(10-1-2013)19.jpg Halloween Showcases (October 31, 2013, #6474K) showcaseshalloween2013-1.jpg showcaseshalloween2013-2.jpg showcaseshalloween2013-3.jpg showcaseshalloween2013-4.jpg showcaseshalloween2013-5.jpg showcaseshalloween2013-6.jpg showcaseshalloween2013-7.jpg showcaseshalloween2013-8.jpg showcaseshalloween2013-9.jpg showcaseshalloween2013-10.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $29,583. showcaseshalloween2013-11.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $28,748. showcaseshalloween2013-12.jpg showcaseshalloween2013-13.jpg showcaseshalloween2013-14.jpg showcaseshalloween2013-15.jpg Veteran's Day Showcases (November 11, 2013, #6491K) showcasesveterans2013-1.jpg showcasesveterans2013-2.jpg showcasesveterans2013-3.jpg showcasesveterans2013-4.jpg showcasesveterans2013-5.jpg showcasesveterans2013-6.jpg showcasesveterans2013-7.jpg showcasesveterans2013-8.jpg showcasesveterans2013-9.jpg showcasesveterans2013-10.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $49,274. showcasesveterans2013-11.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $32,369. showcasesveterans2013-12.jpg showcasesveterans2013-13.jpg showcasesveterans2013-14.jpg showcasesveterans2013-15.jpg showcasesveterans2013-16.jpg Dream Car Week Showcases - Day 1 (November 18, 2013, #6501K, aired out of order on November 22) showcases(11-22-2013)1.jpg showcases(11-22-2013)2.jpg showcases(11-22-2013)3.jpg showcases(11-22-2013)4.jpg showcases(11-22-2013)5.jpg showcases(11-22-2013)6.jpg showcases(11-22-2013)7.jpg showcases(11-22-2013)8.jpg showcases(11-22-2013)9.jpg showcases(11-22-2013)10.jpg showcases(11-22-2013)11.jpg showcases(11-22-2013)12.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $30,878. showcases(11-22-2013)13.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $22,383. showcases(11-22-2013)14.jpg showcases(11-22-2013)15.jpg showcases(11-22-2013)16.jpg Dream Car Week Showcases - Day 2 (November 19, 2013, #6502K, aired out of order on November 18) showcases(11-18-2013)1.jpg showcases(11-18-2013)2.jpg showcases(11-18-2013)3.jpg showcases(11-18-2013)4.jpg showcases(11-18-2013)5.jpg showcases(11-18-2013)6.jpg showcases(11-18-2013)7.jpg showcases(11-18-2013)8.jpg showcases(11-18-2013)9.jpg showcases(11-18-2013)10.jpg showcases(11-18-2013)11.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $28,269. showcases(11-18-2013)12.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $24,305. showcases(11-18-2013)13.jpg|Courtney has won a total of $33,004. showcases(11-18-2013)14.jpg showcases(11-18-2013)15.jpg showcases(11-18-2013)16.jpg showcases(11-18-2013)17.jpg Dream Car Week Showcases - Day 3 (November 20, 2013, #6503K) showcases(11-20-2013)1.jpg showcases(11-20-2013)2.jpg showcases(11-20-2013)3.jpg showcases(11-20-2013)4.jpg showcases(11-20-2013)5.jpg showcases(11-20-2013)6.jpg showcases(11-20-2013)7.jpg showcases(11-20-2013)8.jpg showcases(11-20-2013)9.jpg showcases(11-20-2013)10.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $27,945. showcases(11-20-2013)11.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $24,613. showcases(11-20-2013)12.jpg|Sonia has won a total of $29,220. showcases(11-20-2013)13.jpg showcases(11-20-2013)14.jpg showcases(11-20-2013)15.jpg showcases(11-20-2013)16.jpg Dream Car Week Showcases - Day 4 (November 21, 2013, #6504K) showcases(11-21-2013)1.jpg showcases(11-21-2013)2.jpg showcases(11-21-2013)3.jpg showcases(11-21-2013)4.jpg showcases(11-21-2013)5.jpg showcases(11-21-2013)6.jpg showcases(11-21-2013)7.jpg showcases(11-21-2013)8.jpg showcases(11-21-2013)9.jpg showcases(11-21-2013)10.jpg showcases(11-21-2013)11.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $27,978. showcases(11-21-2013)12.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $20,082. showcases(11-21-2013)13.jpg|Edwin has won a total of $30,123. showcases(11-21-2013)14.jpg showcases(11-21-2013)15.jpg Dream Car Week Showcases - Day 5 (November 22, 2013, #6505K, aired out of order on November 19) showcases(11-19-2013)1.jpg showcases(11-19-2013)2.jpg showcases(11-19-2013)3.jpg showcases(11-19-2013)4.jpg showcases(11-19-2013)5.jpg showcases(11-19-2013)6.jpg showcases(11-19-2013)7.jpg showcases(11-19-2013)8.jpg showcases(11-19-2013)9.jpg showcases(11-19-2013)10.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $21,489. showcases(11-19-2013)11.jpg showcases(11-19-2013)12.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $26,656. showcases(11-19-2013)13.jpg|Monique has won a total of $22,138. showcases(11-19-2013)14.jpg showcases(11-19-2013)15.jpg showcases(11-19-2013)16.jpg showcases(11-19-2013)17.jpg Thanksgiving Showcases (November 27, 2013, #6513K) showcasesthanksgiving2013-1.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2013-2.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2013-3.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2013-4.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2013-5.jpg Presented by Marcela Valladolid showcasesthanksgiving2013-6.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2013-7.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2013-8.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2013-9.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2013-10.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2013-11.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2013-12.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $29,299. showcasesthanksgiving2013-13.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $23,913. showcasesthanksgiving2013-14.jpg|Mary has won a total of $25,876. showcasesthanksgiving2013-15.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2013-16.jpg showcasesthanksgiving2013-17.jpg Cyber Monday Showcases (November 28, 2013, #6514K, aired out of order on December 2) showcases(12-2-2013)1.jpg showcases(12-2-2013)2.jpg showcases(12-2-2013)3.jpg showcases(12-2-2013)4.jpg showcases(12-2-2013)5.jpg showcases(12-2-2013)6.jpg showcases(12-2-2013)7.jpg showcases(12-2-2013)8.jpg showcases(12-2-2013)9.jpg showcases(12-2-2013)10.jpg showcases(12-2-2013)11.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $27,374. showcases(12-2-2013)12.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $25,891. showcases(12-2-2013)13.jpg showcases(12-2-2013)14.jpg showcases(12-2-2013)15.jpg showcases(12-2-2013)16.jpg showcases(12-2-2013)17.jpg Bob's 90th Birthday Showcases featuring Bob Barker Himself (December 12, 2013, #6534K) showcases(12-12-2013)1.jpg showcases(12-12-2013)2.jpg showcases(12-12-2013)3.jpg showcases(12-12-2013)4.jpg showcases(12-12-2013)5.jpg showcases(12-12-2013)6.jpg showcases(12-12-2013)7.jpg showcases(12-12-2013)8.jpg showcases(12-12-2013)9.jpg showcases(12-12-2013)10.jpg showcases(12-12-2013)11.jpg showcases(12-12-2013)12.jpg showcases(12-12-2013)13.jpg showcases(12-12-2013)14.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $24,325. showcases(12-12-2013)15.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $32,713. showcases(12-12-2013)16.jpg|Hollie has won a total of $31,448. showcases(12-12-2013)17.jpg showcases(12-12-2013)18.jpg showcases(12-12-2013)19.jpg showcases(12-12-2013)20.jpg A Christmas Double Overbid (December 23, 2013, #6541K) showcases(12-23-2013)1.jpg showcases(12-23-2013)2.jpg showcases(12-23-2013)3.jpg showcases(12-23-2013)4.jpg showcases(12-23-2013)5.jpg showcases(12-23-2013)6.jpg showcases(12-23-2013)7.jpg showcases(12-23-2013)8.jpg showcases(12-23-2013)9.jpg showcases(12-23-2013)10.jpg showcases(12-23-2013)11.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $23,773. showcases(12-23-2013)12.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $24,828. showcases(12-23-2013)13.jpg showcases(12-23-2013)14.jpg showcases(12-23-2013)15.jpg Christmas Eve Showcases (December 24, 2013, #6542K) showcaseschristmaseve2013-1.jpg showcaseschristmaseve2013-2.jpg showcaseschristmaseve2013-3.jpg showcaseschristmaseve2013-4.jpg showcaseschristmaseve2013-5.jpg showcaseschristmaseve2013-6.jpg showcaseschristmaseve2013-7.jpg Presented by Rocco Dispirito showcaseschristmaseve2013-8.jpg showcaseschristmaseve2013-9.jpg showcaseschristmaseve2013-10.jpg showcaseschristmaseve2013-11.jpg showcaseschristmaseve2013-12.jpg showcaseschristmaseve2013-13.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $26,282. showcaseschristmaseve2013-14.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $21,445. showcaseschristmaseve2013-15.jpg|Marion has won a total of $27,582. showcaseschristmaseve2013-16.jpg showcaseschristmaseve2013-17.jpg showcaseschristmaseve2013-18.jpg showcaseschristmaseve2013-19.jpg Kids-Themed Showcases (December 30, 2013, #6551K, aired out of order on December 27) showcases(12-27-2013)1.jpg showcases(12-27-2013)2.jpg showcases(12-27-2013)3.jpg showcases(12-27-2013)4.jpg showcases(12-27-2013)5.jpg showcases(12-27-2013)6.jpg showcases(12-27-2013)7.jpg showcases(12-27-2013)8.jpg showcases(12-27-2013)9.jpg showcases(12-27-2013)10.jpg|The ARP of their showcase is $29,285. showcases(12-27-2013)11.jpg|The ARP of their showcase is $23,356. showcases(12-27-2013)12.jpg|Richard & Caitlyn have won a total of $32,247. showcases(12-27-2013)13.jpg showcases(12-27-2013)14.jpg showcases(12-27-2013)15.jpg showcases(12-27-2013)16.jpg The Best of 2013 Special Showcases (December 31, 2013, #6552K, aired out of order on December 30) showcasesbestof2013special1.jpg showcasesbestof2013special2.jpg showcasesbestof2013special3.jpg showcasesbestof2013special4.jpg showcasesbestof2013special5.jpg showcasesbestof2013special6.jpg showcasesbestof2013special7.jpg showcasesbestof2013special8.jpg showcasesbestof2013special9.jpg showcasesbestof2013special10.jpg showcasesbestof2013special11.jpg showcasesbestof2013special12.jpg showcasesbestof2013special13.jpg showcasesbestof2013special14.jpg showcasesbestof2013special15.jpg showcasesbestof2013special16.jpg showcasesbestof2013special17.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $32,975. showcasesbestof2013special18.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $28,522. showcasesbestof2013special19.jpg showcasesbestof2013special20.jpg showcasesbestof2013special21.jpg showcasesbestof2013special22.jpg showcasesbestof2013special23.jpg showcasesbestof2013special24.jpg Valentine's Day Showcases (February 14, 2014, #6615K) showcasesvalentinesday2014-1.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2014-2.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2014-3.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2014-4.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2014-5.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2014-6.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2014-7.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2014-8.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2014-9.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2014-10.jpg|The ARP of their showcase is $24,799. showcasesvalentinesday2014-11.jpg|The ARP of their showcase is $23,478. showcasesvalentinesday2014-12.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2014-13.jpg|Everybody in the audience will get a $100 gift card courtesy of B Wedding Invitations. showcasesvalentinesday2014-14.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2014-15.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2014-16.jpg showcasesvalentinesday2014-17.jpg St. Patrick's Day Showcases (March 17, 2014, #6661K) showcasesstpatricksday2014-1.jpg showcasesstpatricksday2014-2.jpg showcasesstpatricksday2014-3.jpg showcasesstpatricksday2014-4.jpg showcasesstpatricksday2014-5.jpg showcasesstpatricksday2014-6.jpg showcasesstpatricksday2014-7.jpg showcasesstpatricksday2014-8.jpg showcasesstpatricksday2014-9.jpg showcasesstpatricksday2014-10.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $26,509. showcasesstpatricksday2014-11.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $27,753. showcasesstpatricksday2014-12.jpg|Cathy has won a total of $30,911. showcasesstpatricksday2014-13.jpg showcasesstpatricksday2014-14.jpg showcasesstpatricksday2014-15.jpg showcasesstpatricksday2014-16.jpg College Spring Break Showcases (March 28, 2014, #6675K) showcases(3-28-2014)1.jpg showcases(3-28-2014)2.jpg showcases(3-28-2014)3.jpg showcases(3-28-2014)4.jpg showcases(3-28-2014)5.jpg showcases(3-28-2014)6.jpg showcases(3-28-2014)7.jpg showcases(3-28-2014)8.jpg showcases(3-28-2014)9.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $27,559. showcases(3-28-2014)10.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $28,366. showcases(3-28-2014)11.jpg|Christian has won a total of $34,784. showcases(3-28-2014)12.jpg showcases(3-28-2014)13.jpg showcases(3-28-2014)14.jpg Craig Ferguson Hosts the April Fools Day Showcases (April 1, 2014, #6682K) showcasesaprilfools2014-1.jpg showcasesaprilfools2014-2.jpg showcasesaprilfools2014-3.jpg showcasesaprilfools2014-4.jpg showcasesaprilfools2014-5.jpg showcasesaprilfools2014-6.jpg showcasesaprilfools2014-7.jpg showcasesaprilfools2014-8.jpg showcasesaprilfools2014-9.jpg showcasesaprilfools2014-10.jpg showcasesaprilfools2014-11.jpg showcasesaprilfools2014-12.jpg showcasesaprilfools2014-13.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $26,727. showcasesaprilfools2014-14.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $25,899. showcasesaprilfools2014-15.jpg|Nicole has won a total of $27,227. showcasesaprilfools2014-16.jpg showcasesaprilfools2014-17.jpg showcasesaprilfools2014-18.jpg showcasesaprilfools2014-19.jpg The 8,000th Show Showcases (April 2, 2014, #6683K, aired out of order on April 7) showcases8000thshow1.jpg showcases8000thshow2.jpg showcases8000thshow3.jpg showcases8000thshow4.jpg showcases8000thshow5.jpg showcases8000thshow6.jpg showcases8000thshow7.jpg showcases8000thshow8.jpg showcases8000thshow9.jpg showcases8000thshow10.jpg showcases8000thshow11.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $28,936. showcases8000thshow12.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $23,783. showcases8000thshow13.jpg showcases8000thshow14.jpg showcases8000thshow15.jpg showcases8000thshow16.jpg showcases8000thshow17.jpg showcases8000thshow18.jpg showcases8000thshow19.jpg Country-Music Themed Showcases (May 13, 2014, #6742K, aired out of order on April 4) showcases(4-4-2014)1.jpg showcases(4-4-2014)2.jpg showcases(4-4-2014)3.jpg showcases(4-4-2014)4.jpg showcases(4-4-2014)5.jpg showcases(4-4-2014)6.jpg showcases(4-4-2014)7.jpg showcases(4-4-2014)8.jpg showcases(4-4-2014)9.jpg showcases(4-4-2014)10.jpg showcases(4-4-2014)11.jpg showcases(4-4-2014)12.jpg showcases(4-4-2014)13.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $36,479. showcases(4-4-2014)14.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $36,838. showcases(4-4-2014)15.jpg showcases(4-4-2014)16.jpg showcases(4-4-2014)17.jpg Salute to Firefighters Showcases (June 6, 2014, #6775K, aired out of order on May 16, originally rescheduled to air on June 13) showcases(5-16-2014)1.jpg showcases(5-16-2014)2.jpg showcases(5-16-2014)3.jpg showcases(5-16-2014)4.jpg showcases(5-16-2014)5.jpg showcases(5-16-2014)6.jpg showcases(5-16-2014)7.jpg showcases(5-16-2014)8.jpg showcases(5-16-2014)9.jpg showcases(5-16-2014)10.jpg showcases(5-16-2014)11.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $21,410. showcases(5-16-2014)12.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $29,273. showcases(5-16-2014)13.jpg showcases(5-16-2014)14.jpg showcases(5-16-2014)15.jpg The 4th of July Showcases (July 3, 2014, #6804K, aired out of order on July 4) showcases(7-4-2014)1.jpg showcases(7-4-2014)2.jpg showcases(7-4-2014)3.jpg showcases(7-4-2014)4.jpg showcases(7-4-2014)5.jpg showcases(7-4-2014)6.jpg showcases(7-4-2014)7.jpg showcases(7-4-2014)8.jpg showcases(7-4-2014)9.jpg showcases(7-4-2014)10.jpg|Everybody in the audience will receive a 2-night stay in Palm Springs. showcases(7-4-2014)11.jpg|The ARP of her showcase is $51,655. showcases(7-4-2014)12.jpg|The ARP of his showcase is $26,681. showcases(7-4-2014)13.jpg showcases(7-4-2014)14.jpg showcases(7-4-2014)15.jpg showcases(7-4-2014)16.jpg showcases(7-4-2014)17.jpg showcases(7-4-2014)18.jpg showcases(7-4-2014)19.jpg Category:Showcases